


Even androids can cry

by wackfics4



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad Ending, heartfelt goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackfics4/pseuds/wackfics4
Summary: I’m not over WandaVision so I’ve come to share my grief with the internet once more. This is sort of a stream of Vision’s consciousness in the finale because I have seen a similar concept applied to earlier episodes (and I didn’t want to be a copy cat. those authors did a fantastic job) here’s a brief summary (btw if this is well received I’ll probably make a little one shot series of Wanda and Vision fluff to help us all cope):He looked into her eyes and thought about how she suffered. It broke his heart. She was setting it right, but he didn’t want to leave her.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Even androids can cry

As he saw her pull the hex closed, he found himself able to stand up. His fears were true. Freeing the people of Westview would cost them their family. He didn’t dwell on it too much at the moment. He ran to his wife and checked on her and the boys. 

He remembered that Wanda could hear his thoughts.   
I’m sorry, my love.

Don’t be, she sent back to him.   
.  
.  
.  
As he saw the white Vision soar through the roof of the library he found himself hoping that this synthezoid could grow to become someone Wanda could rely on. Now that the memories were restored, his cataract form needs nothing more than to develop a connection to Wanda. 

It was easy to become connected to Wanda. To develop a fondness for her. Touching the reactor on the white Vision had caused him to download the memory data as well. He knew of what she had experienced through his conversation with Dr. Lewis, but seeing it was a completely different thing. He felt a range of emotions. This is more than what Stark and Banner had bargained for, he thought.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He savored their walk back to their “fixer-upper”. He looked at his children’s faces studiously as though he’d forget any moment the freckles or dimples on their faces. He felt himself growing emotional again.

“Goodnight chaps,” he fought back an odd sensation he was getting.  
.  
.  
.  
As the barriers of the hex grew nearer, he stared into Wanda’s eyes. He looked into her eyes and thought about how she suffered. It broke his heart. She was setting it right, but he didn’t want to leave her. 

I’m going to be okay, she sent to him. 

You will bel, you’re the strongest woman I know. 

He had almost forgotten to ask her something that had been bothering him since his conversation with Darcy. 

“What am I?”

“You, Vision, are the piece of the mind stone that lives in me. You are a body of wires and blood and bone, that I created. You are my sadness and my hope. But mostly you’re my love.”

He leans into her cupping the side of her face. They share a brief and tender kiss. As he pulls away, he feels the discomfort in his eyes once more. As he admires her; cradling her cheek in his hand, Wanda wipes the tear off his face with the pad of her thumb. 

I suppose even androids can cry. Please don’t despair. You’ve let me be a lover, a partner, a father. You took us through these decades so we could grow old together. I’ve grown to become beautifully irrational. You’ve helped make me human. And I can’t thank you enough for that. I love you always.

The hex was right outside. He placed his hands gently on either side of her waist.He glanced outside, quickly.

“We’ve said goodbye before. So it stands to reason-“

“We’ll say hello again,” she nodded taking him in her eyes. 

I don’t know what to say, Vision pondered as their house dissolved. 

He felt himself grow lighter-as though he was blowing away. He studied Wanda’s face: her eyes, freckles, lips, her nose. And he felt a longing once more. 

“So long, darling”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it this far. I know I didn’t add too much to what happened in the episode but I like the idea of seeing Vision’s perspective and I wanted to explore that. Him and Wanda deserved so much better. But who knows? There’s a whole white Vision out there with his memories back and a new sense of self. I’m excited for Multiverse of Madness!!!
> 
> -wackfics4


End file.
